


coconut lip balm

by freddyriley



Category: Clone High
Genre: "best friends", Bisexual JFK (Clone High), Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High), M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Ponce "Poncey" de León Lives, Sleepovers, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddyriley/pseuds/freddyriley
Summary: Minecraft and Halloween just go well togetherinspired by this song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oDpuFc6q_s
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	coconut lip balm

Upon arriving at Jack's house, the first thing that Ponce noticed was the lack of lighting. Apart from the faint light from the television in Jack’s room, it was completely pitch black inside from what he could see. He quickly came to the conclusion that Wally and Carl must have been asleep in their bedroom, leaving Jack awake by himself. It wasn’t unusual for Ponce to be invited over at a time like this, nor was it unusual for both of the presidential clone’s foster parents to be asleep by the time he got there, but Ponce did find it odd that out of all the nights that Jack could have invited him over, it was on Halloween.

Most Halloween nights consisted of them dressing up in matching costumes and scaring freshmen for the hell of it or attending a party together at Cleopatra’s place since her foster mother tended to go out with all of her friends to drink, leaving Cleo to work on decorating with Abe. Ponce didn’t really like going to parties during the year, but not even he could deny the fact that Cleo was an expert at pulling off the perfect haunted house. Not to mention that she always had the coolest costumes ever.

She must’ve helped Abe with his costumes, too, which Ponce honestly thought was adorable. Before the two had started dating, Ponce always had a hard time deciphering what it was Abe was trying to pull off. But now, with the help of Cleo, it was a lot easier to tell.

Despite it always being fun at the end of the night with both he and Jack having enough candy from the party to last them decades If they didn’t always eat it together in one go, Ponce would much rather just go trick-or-treating.

It wasn't like Ponce wasn’t social. I mean, he was one of the most popular guys at school and he had just about everyone looking up to him. It was just that sometimes he wanted time to himself. Or just time alone with Jack. Which was exactly why he wasn’t opposed to coming over tonight, when everyone else was out collecting candy and likely getting drunk at Cleopatra’s party.

Being careful to not make too much noise, the teen approached the front door and tried the handle, only to find it locked. Jack must’ve forgotten to leave it unlocked for him. He peered into a window, unsurprised to see absolutely nothing inside. He uselessly tried at the handle again before huffing audibly, pulling out his phone from his jacket, punching in his passcode, and scrolling straight to Jack’s contact.

**_| Ponce | 1:05 AM  
_ ** **_Hey, I'm here  
_ ** **_The door is locked_ **

He stared down at the message while biting at his bottom lip, waiting patiently for a response. When he got one, he almost burst into a fit of laughter because of just how cliche the suggestion was.

******| JFK | 1:07 AM**  
 **Just climb thru the window**  
 **i dont want to wake them up :(**

It wouldn’t be hard to climb up there but it still felt silly. Without responding, Ponce put his phone back into the pocket of his leather jacket before hopping off the porch and walking through the grass to head over to the boy’s window. He could see Jack’s figure facing away from the open window, hugging himself and clearly shivering. He swore that he could even hear the chattering of Jack’s teeth from where he stood. 

In order to get his attention, Ponce snapped his fingers, causing the other boy to jump and turn around to face him. “Ponce!” He whispered shouted, a smile forming on his lips. Ponce waved at him and smiled back, because fuck, Jack’s smiles were contagious. “Okay, So,” he paused to take a deep breath, “There’s a, err, ladder over there,” he said, pointing off into the darkness. Ponce tried to look where Jack was pointing, but he had to actually squint in order to see the ladder that he was talking about.

He nodded curtly and walked through the grass to grab it, being careful not to touch any of the abandoned spiderwebs in it. The ladder must not have been used for a while if spiders had already once claimed it as their home, but he wasn’t going to complain since he couldn't see any. He dragged the ladder back to Jack’s window, almost tripping over himself and dropping his phone, as well as the stick of coconut lip balm in his pocket. He wasn’t weak by any means, but it wasn’t easy dragging around a ladder in the dark. After checking to make sure both his phone and lip balm was sitting securely in his pocket, he continued to bring the ladder closer to Jack’s house. Soon enough, he was face to face with his best friend, who was still smiling goofily at him. 

“I’m err, uh, so glad that you came.” He was speaking normally now that they were closer and didn’t risk waking up his dads.

“Yeah, man. It’s no problem at all.” Ponce replied. After climbing through the window and making it inside of Jack’s room, he watched as the other clone closed the window back and rubbed his arms. 

“I don’t get how you can, uh, stand it out there in the cold.” Jack mumbled while shaking his head. Chuckling softly, Ponce adjusted his jacket and observed what his friend was currently wearing. A simple short sleeved black T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, definitely not the sort of thing you’d wear outside. Obviously Jack would get cold if he left his window open while wearing that. Deciding not to mention it, Ponce sat down on the bed and looked at the TV, the only source of light in the dark room. 

“So what’s up? What’s the plan?” The spot beside him on the bed sank as Jack sat next to him. Looking up at the taller boy expectantly, he was surprised to find him reaching over and grabbing an Xbox controller off of his bedside table. 

“Plan?” He echoed, looking at him with a raised brow. “What do you mean?”

“We aren’t going to Cleopatra’s tonight? Or dressing up?” Ponce asked him, glancing down at the controller before meeting Jack’s gaze.

“I uh, didn’t feel like it.” Jack admitted awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck with one hand. “I figured that hanging out with you would be, uh, better.” He held the home button down on the controller for a few seconds in order to turn the device on and then handed it to Ponce before grabbing another off the bedside table for himself.

“So what are we doing?” Ponce looked down at the controller in his hands and then at the TV, that was now showing the Xbox Home Screen.

“Playing Minecraft, of course!” Jack replied excitedly. He was already getting the game started up, ignoring the playful look that Ponce was giving him. 

“Right, of course,” he snickered, swirling his thumb around one of the joysticks, just so he could have something to do. Fuck staying still. “Halloween and Minecraft do go pretty great together.” He was being sarcastic, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Jack know because of how brightly his friend lit up and nodded joyfully in total agreement.

It was two in the morning when Ponce started to get tired. After a week of getting decent sleep, it felt exhausting to even stay up past midnight. So it wasn’t a surprise when he ended up leaning against Jack, who clearly didn’t mind the physical contact. In fact, Ponce could’ve sworn that he felt Jack lean into the touch, too. 

He knew they were close... The ‘just friends’ kind of close obviously, but this is a whole nother level of closeness and it was definitely giving him butterflies. Not that he’d say anything. He didn’t want to ruin the night by tiredly confessing his sappy and likely unrequited feelings. Knowing Jack, it would probably be played off as a joke and the topic would inevitably be changed to women and boobs... or something like that.

Although that sounded like a better result to confessing than getting bashed for how he felt, it wasn’t something Ponce wanted to deal with. He’d honestly rather continue to hide his pining than deal with any of Jack’s antics. So instead, he focused less on the fact they were huddled together and more on the fact that their Halloween themed base was currently surrounded by skeletons that needed to be killed.

After a moment, though, Ponce was feeling overwhelmed by the closeness and snuggling, so he leaned away from his friend and fished for the lip balm from his pocket. His lips felt dry and he wanted something to fidget with, so he figured he might as well apply a few layers.

“Is that a new flavor?” Jack asked curiously, his attention fully on the other boy. Ponce only nodded while applying the coconut balm, his gaze locked on the tv screen. He heard Jack hum thoughtfully beside him before pausing the game. “Can I, err, try it? I wanna have a taste.”

Capping the stick, Ponce offered it to Jack, who looked at it with furrowed brows, as if he was thinking hard about his next course of action. Assuming that he was trying to figure out what flavor it was, Ponce casually turned it toward himself to read the label, even though he knew what it was. “It’s coconu-'' before he could finish, Jack had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

This time, Ponce did drop the stick of lip balm. It hit the floor with a tiny thump, which could’nt even be heard over Ponce’s gasp. His eyes widened and he felt frozen on the spot, something that Jack didn’t seem too bothered by, because pulled away as if it didn’t even happen, licking the residue off of his lips and humming in delight. “Not bad!” He let go of Ponce’s shirt and looked at him with the same goofy smile from earlier. Nervously smiling back, Ponce pursed his lips and looked back at the screen.

He was speechless. How was he supposed to respond to that? He liked Jack, he really really did. But he was having a hard time trying to process it all, and if it even happened in the first place. It could’ve just been his imagination, right? Just to be sure, he looked back at Jack, who was still staring at him.

“You kissed me.”

“I did.” Jack confirmed. With a closer look, Ponce could see the light blush on Jack’s face. It was harder to see in the dark, but thanks to the light from the tv, it was still visible. With an exhale of relief, Ponce pursed his lips again, debating silently with himself whether or not he should ask his next question. Jack looked slightly worried now, likely worried that Ponce would be angry with him. Instead, Ponce leaned into him so they were huddled together like earlier, only this time he was facing him more.

“Could you do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was enjoyable to read!! I haven't posted anything in so long and for like, an entire month (probably longer) I wanted to write jonce and Halloween shenanigans. Unfortunately, I could not do what I initially wanted, but I figured that this would do! 
> 
> I'll probably make more short jonce stories in the future sknfkfnd but for now, I'm gonna chill for a bit.
> 
> I'd like to wrap this note up by saying that I mostly wrote this as a gift of sorts for my s/o. I love you if you made it to this, jack!!!! ilysm!! Happy spooky times!


End file.
